In various agricultural and other settings, it may be useful to form bales of crop (and other) material. The formed bales may have various sizes and, in certain applications, may have generally circular cross-sections. Various machines or mechanisms may be utilized to gather material (e.g., from a windrow along a field) and process it into bales. In order to create round bales, for example, a round baler may travel along a windrow of cut crop material gathering the material into a generally cylindrical baling chamber. Various systems of the baler may compress, wind and wrap the crop material into bales. Various mechanisms may then be used to eject the completed bales from the baler.
Since the ejected bale is round, it is prone to rolling. This is particularly a problem associated with baling round bales on hillsides in which case the bale can roll considerably, possibly causing damage to the bale, nearby crop and equipment or other surroundings. Further, conventional round balers may impart a rolling motion to the ejected bales by virtue of the bales being dropped from the baler at a location several inches above the ground and/or being ejected while the baler is still in motion (e.g., before the tractor has completely come to a stop).